


Kropki, kreski, szlaczki

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [22]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, fabuły co kot napłakał, impresyjka, moja miłość do elfików niezmienną jest, podmiot czynność twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, różnica i tożsamość... albo i nie przesadzajmy z tą tożsamością, słabo zakamuflowane eseje, wszystkie dziwactwa kanonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W różnych oczach "biblioteka" znaczy całkiem inne rzeczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kropki, kreski, szlaczki

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny z owoców Fikatonu. Średnio pamiętam, jak mówiła Iselmyra - że dialektem i z przekleństwami, ale nie, jak dokładnie, a że fikaton wymuszał szybkie pisanie, to nie mogłam miotać się po zapisach, szukając tych momentów, gdy się akurat odzywała.

Edér potrafi czytać – porządna, twarda edukacja przyświątynna działa cuda! – ale dotąd rzadko miał co. Wioska nie dysponowała biblioteką, w miastach był tylko w trakcie wojny. Najdłuższym przeczytanym przez niego tekstem były święte księgi Eothasa... a te, tak po prawdzie, recytował wpół z pamięci... więc najdłuższym przeczytanym tekstem Edéra było któreś rozporządzenie lorda Roderica.  
     Kana twierdził, że Edér ma za to całą bibliotekę w głowie, bo potrafił opowiedzieć z pamięci wszystkie legendy i cuda, i twierdzenia o Eothasie. Oraz hymny religijne, podania, ludowe przyśpiewki – zwykle liczące co najmniej kilkadziesiąt zwrotek – historie tudzież anegdoty o rodzinach z okolic Złoconej Doliny, do jakichś czterech czy pięciu pokoleń wstecz.  
     Kana przesadzał, bo wiedza Edéra w tym zakresie była dość typowa. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Gdyby Kana kiedyś porozmawiał z jednym z wioskowych gawędziarzy albo plotkujących starców, o, wówczas miałby swoją „żywą bibliotekę”. Pewnie oszalałby ze szczęścia i spisywał wszystko, co do słowa. Zajęłoby mu to pewnie kilka tygodni, ale tamci przynajmniej nie byliby zirytowani, że ich tak dopytuje.  
     Edér poniekąd był. Nie chciał rozdrapywać ran, wspominać Złoconej Doliny, nie chciał wreszcie spędzać całego dnia na przypominaniu sobie coraz mniej ważnych anegdotek – „materiału historycznego” – w jakichś... dziwnych, naukowych, sztywnych warunkach. Trzy godziny spontanicznych wspominek z towarzyszem przy piwie są świetną sprawą, ale trzy godziny katorżniczego przypominania sobie „wszystkich opowieści tego typu” – jakby historie w ogóle miały „typy” – to mordęga, której nie osłodzi nawet piwo. Ani towarzysz, chociaż Edér, wszystko mu świadkiem, naprawdę całkiem lubił Kanę, wielkiego jak góra, a cieszącego się dziecko na widok byle skorupy, ruinki czy dźwięk trzech gwarowych słów.  
     Nawet Aloth czasem burczał o to na barda.  
     — Wiesz, ile czasu, wysiłku i upokorzeń zajmuje pozbycie się dialektalnych naleciałości? — prychnął kiedyś. — Mógłbyś docenić ten trud i zainteresować się wiedzą o... o porządnej, prawidłowej, dworskiej i naukowej kultu...  
     Kana uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Szeroko.  
     — Ale o tym już przecież mamy prace! Ha, nawet podręczniki!  
     I to dopiero zaskoczyło Edéra. Skoro mieli podręczniki do najważniejszej, najlepszej rzeczy, to czemu obsesyjnie skupiać się na wyłapywaniu gorszych, brzydszych, błędnych wariantów? Aumauanie to naprawdę dziwni ludzie.  
     Albo, dodał po sekundzie refleksji, to po prostu Kana jest zwariowany. Zwariowany, gadatliwy i nieustannie próbujący udowodnić, że wie o historii i prawdziwej starożytności Jelenioborza więcej niż jego mieszkańcy.  
     Co w sumie mogło być prawdą. Edér z pewnością nie słyszał nigdy większości detali z dziejów krajów, przekształceń styli architektonicznych czy „przemian struktury narracji poetycznej”, którymi darzył ich Kana. Tak właściwie, to w większości przypadków nie miał nawet pojęcia, że takie rzeczy mają jakąś historię i można o nich... rozmyślać. Debatować.  
     Tylko nadal nie wiedział, jak podzielić opowieści na „podobne”, Kana nalegał, a Edérowi krążyły po głowie tylko takie podania, które, jak stwierdzał bard, „są absolutnie fantastyczne, ale to całkiem co innego, muszę stworzyć odrębną kategorię, daj mi chwilę... Kojarzysz coś jeszcze, co by tutaj pasowało?”.  
     — Jemu chodzi o to, co opowiadacie w tym samym czasie i okolicznościach. — Pomoc, o dziwo, nadeszła któregoś wieczoru od strony Alotha, który raczył się tym razem przysłuchiwać ich rozmowie. — Opowieści na przesilenie, opowieści dla matek przy nadziei, opowieści dla dorastających chłopców, opowieści na noc, opowieści przy darciu pierza... chociaż tych pewnie nie znasz... Osobno każde. I jeszcze wspomnienia, historie prawdzi... opowieści, historie, które się zdarzyły za życia twojego, twoich rodziców i najdalej twoich dziadków. To, mam nadzieję — stwierdził z tą swoją chłodną uprzejmością — coś wyjaśnia.  
     Owszem, wyjaśniało. Edér obrzucił skonfundowanego Kanę ubawionym spojrzeniem.  
     — A to nie dało się tak od razu?

  
  
Edér sądził, że nie lubi tego całego gadania o żywej bibliotece także dlatego, że on, prosty chłop i żołnierz, nijak nie pasował sobie samemu do idei biblioteki. Ani nawet księgi. Biblioteka to było wielkie, piękne pomieszczenie w pałacu lub świątyni, z wymalowanymi ścianami oraz sufitem, z dywanami albo przynajmniej podłogą. Same księgi były kolorowe, z cudownymi obrazami – czasem rzut oka na pierwszą literę czy zdanie potrafił już dostarczyć tyle wrażeń, ile cały rozdział – skrzące się złotem i barwą. Małe pałace.  
     Z nich wszystkich to już Kana lepiej nadawałby się na bibliotekę. Albo Aloth. Albo Vinvell, ich Widząca. Właściwie każdy. Każdy, kto nie był tak do bólu i do szpiku kości zwyczajny.  
     Nic więc dziwnego, że Edér przeżył wstrząs, gdy, obchodząc pomieszczenia Caed Nua, trafili do kolejnej zrujnowanej sali z przeciekającym dachem, sali z grzybem na ścianach, pełnej dawno już przegniłych, zalanych i przerwanych półek, sali cuchnącej rozkładem, z czymś miękkim, pokrytym kożuchem pleśni, niemal już przez nią pożartym, zalegającym wzdłuż ścian – a Vinvell, rozejrzawszy się, westchnęła:  
     — O, to musi być biblioteka.  
     Przeżywszy ów szok, natychmiast zaczął namawiać Widzącą, teraz jeszcze: Panią Caed Nua, by zaraz po sypialniach, murach i kuchni odnowiła bibliotekę. No, może jeszcze najpierw więzienie, oprychów na tych terenach nigdy nie brakowało, ale z pewnością mogą wytrzymać parę miesięcy dłużej bez lśniącej jadalni.  
     — Nie narzekaj, Aloth. Sądziłem, że kto jak kto, ale ty będziesz cenić słowo pisane.  
     Elf przymrużył oczy.  
     — Posługuję się słowem pisanym na co dzień — oznajmił tym kontrolowanym, przesadnie neutralnym tonem. — Ani je cenię, ani nim pogardzam. To godne szacunku, ale tylko narzędzie. — Zwrócił się do Vinvell — Usłucham twojej decyzji, oczywiście, ale nie mamy aż tak wielu książek. Głównie nasze grymuary, trochę recept i przepisów. Większość z tego potrzebna pod ręką, w sakwie. Zgromadzenie księgozbioru dość dużego, by wymagał osobnego pomieszczenia, trwa lata. Czas nas nagli. Wątpię, byśmy nagle skupili się na zwożeniu tutaj wozów książek, przynajmniej póki nie rozwiążemy bardziej... bieżących spraw. Te parę tomów, które się nam przyplątało, możemy równie dobrze trzymać w naszych pokojach. Albo i jadalni. Lochy bym odradzał, za wilgotno tam.  
     — Jeść — zauważył z irytacją Edér — również możemy w naszych pokojach. Albo w kuchni. Lochy bym odradzał, bo pioruńsko ciągnie od podłogi... tam.  
     Niezłomny wymamrotał – bardzo głośno wymamrotał – długą, pełną przekleństw przemowę o rozkapryszonych paniczykach i zdrajcach, wyznawcach tego szalonego, zbrodniczego Eothasa. Vinvell patrzyła na nich ni to rozbawiona, ni to rozczulona i Edéra tknęło, nie po raz pierwszy, że właściwie nie wie nawet, ile ona ma lat. Pięćdziesiąt? Sto? Dwieście? Umiał jako-tako rozpoznawać wiek aedyrskich elfów i Eir Glanfath, swojskich elfów – stąd wiedział, że Aloth jest naprawdę, naprawdę młody – ale blade elfy z Wędrującej Bieli rzadko kiedy zapuszczały się aż tak daleko na Północ. I nawet nie wyglądały jak żywe istoty, bardziej jak półprzezroczyste duchy. Jak tu ocenić wiek ducha?  
     — W takim razie odnowimy kaplicę — oznajmiła spokojnie pani na Caed Nua. — Żeby zyskać przychylność Bogów. A i jakieś miejsce do medytacji oraz ćwiczenia duszy w cierpliwości, zrozumieniu i miłosierdziu wszystkim nam się przyda. Żeby przypominać nam o koniecznej pokorze. O małości i wadach naszych dusz.  
     Im dłużej była Widzącą, tym częściej mówiła takie rzeczy. Edérowi nie przeszkadzało trochę kadzideł – przypominało mu dzieciństwo i młodość w świątyni Eothasa – niepokoiła go raczej zmiana.  
     Lubił Vinvell i taką, i taką. Nie wiedziała tylko, którą ona sama woli, którą uważa za własną.  
     — A po kaplicy? — rzucił na głos, próbując odegnać myśli.  
     W głosie Vinvell dźwięczała delikatna nuta ironii:  
     — A po kaplicy, to zobaczymy, do czego nas boska łaska natchnie.  
  
  
  
Natchnęła dosyć szybko do biblioteki (jadalni także). Dzięki czemu Edér mógł wreszcie w nabożnym skupieniu spędzać czas wśród dywanów, arrasów, zdobionego drewna, malowanego błękitem sufitu i książek. Czy raczej: wśród dywanów, arrasów, zdobionego drewna, malowanego błękitem sufitu i półek. Cokolwiek pustawych. A i wśród tych zajętych z połowę wypełniały zwoje oraz kodeksy brudnopisów Kany.  
     Ale nawet te nieliczne książki wystarczały Edérowi do zadowolenia. Nie miał, jako się rzekło, wielkiej wprawy w czytaniu, robił to więcej powoli, z pieczołowitością, szeptem wymawiając czytane słowa. Przygarnięte przez drużynę zwierzaki bawiły się mu u stóp – chociaż świnka rosła ostatnio jak na drożdżach i powoli należałoby raczej mówić „u pasa” – koteczkowi znalezionemu u tej świrniętej nekromantki regularnie odpadały przy tym kończyny i Edér nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, jaką magią Aloth mocuje je z powrotem. Zresztą z niechęcią: zwierząt się wyraźnie brzydził, już zwłaszcza nieumarłych. Ale cóż, pani Caed Nua przygarniała wszystko jak leci, na równi traktując arystokratycznych aedyrskich magów i wpółzgniłe kotki.  
     Jednemu i drugiemu do szczęścia potrzeba ciepłego kąta do spania, miski z jedzeniem i trochę podrapania za uszkiem. A przynajmniej tak sobie teraz dumał Edér, żeby się na elfa nie irytować.  
     Nie widział problemu w irytowaniu się na Alotha, kiedy ten zasłużył. Widział problem w tym, że tym razem elf nic specjalnie złego nie robił – nie komentował nawet tego głośnego czytania Edéra, chociaż sam, czarownik jeden, potrafił czytać nawet bez poruszania ustami, co było trochę straszne – a podłożem irytacji była czysta zazdrość.  
     Aloth czytał nie tylko cicho, ale także niezwykle szybko. Do tego nierzadko brał te wszystkie piękne książki, przerzucał szybko parę kart, początek, środek, koniec, po czym stwierdzał coś w rodzaju „ach, to znam” albo „ach, nic nowego”, albo „ach, przestarzałe”, odkładał książkę na półkę i szukał nowej.  
     Bardzo niewinne. Bardzo niezaczepne. I bardzo irytujące. I mimo starań Edér zerkał co jakiś czas na elfa, a owo zerkanie tylko zwiększało tę głupią, dziecinną złość.  
     Aż za którymś zerknięciem dostrzegł, że coś było... nie tak. Inaczej. Aloth nadal trzymał w dłoniach książkę, nadal przewracał karty, nadal milczał, nadal przebiegał je wzrokiem...  
     A. Właśnie nie. Teraz bardziej błądził po nich wzrokiem, jakby bez celu. Nie czytał. Ale w takim razie czemu przewracał kartki, udawał, że...  
     W tym momencie Aloth bardzo plebejsko ziewnął. Edér pojął wszystko – i się zdziwił.  
     — Nie umiesz czytać, Iselmyra?  
     Aloth... Iselmyra... najpierw się spłoszyła, potem buńczucznie wysunęła do przodu podbródek.  
     — Ano, nie umim. Rodzice nie umili, to i ja nie umim. On mnie tyż nie uczył.  
     Edéra to jakoś nie dziwiło. Aloth dopiero niedawno zaczął, bardzo powoli, ostrożnie i niemal wbrew sobie, akceptować obecność drugiej duszy we własnym ciele.  
     — Będzie zły, że mi o tym wspomniałaś?  
     Prychnęła drwiąco, ale wyczuł, że coś pod tym prychnięciem ukrywa. Jakiś niepokój.  
     — A niech się złości. To mazgaj. Gdyby nie ja, to jak diabli by go już sto razy ubili.  
     — O to będzie zły na pewno — mruknął ciepło Edér. — Iselmyra, słuchaj, czy to, że mi powiedziałaś... czy to znaczy, że chcesz, żebym cię nauczył?  
     Elf przed nim przewrócił oczyma, wzruszył ramionami, gest szeroki, ostentacyjny, tak różnych od oszczędnych Alothowych ruchów. Edér cierpliwie poczekał. Z wiejskimi babami rozmawiało się mu znacznie łatwiej niż aedyrskimi magami ze szlacheckich rodów. Tak jakoś.  
     — Ano i można spróbować — stwierdziła wreszcie Iselmyra. — Ni zaszkodzi mi przeca.  
     Edér uśmiechnął się, wstał, sięgnął po jedną z krótszych, ciekawszych książek – a że to hymny do Eothasa były, to tym lepiej, sam się na nich uczył jako dzieciak – podszedł do Iselmyry, otworzył rzecz na pierwszej stronie i zaczął palcem pokazywać litery.


End file.
